Talk:Yamcha
Quote Can we get a new quote for Yamcha? The current one is pretty lame : / 21:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) scars how did he get those scars on his face in dbz brndn rgt 05:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : We never actually find out how exactly he got them. All we know is that during his training between the battles with King Piccolo and the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, something or someone gave him those scars. None of the later guides or Daizenshuu even mention it, which is interesting. Guess it's just up to our imagination. 06:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) main picture hey can i change the main pic to a new current picture : It's fine to change it. You might want to create a forum to figure out what the community as a whole wants though, otherwise the picture may be reverted almost immediately if someone doesn't like it. 02:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You could just post it here too and we can all take a look? 03:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball GT Is it worth mentioning, probably in the trivia section, that a person in GT who looks almost identical to Yamcha is shown being grabbed onto by a Saibaman? The moment I saw it, I thought it was Yamcha, to be honest, and it very well may be him. The pictures over there on the right. It makes sense, as it would be paying homage to how Yamcha has been killed by a Saibaman earlier in the series. 18:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC) how did you do that slayer? 20:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have to disagree with you on that. Yamcha, during the few times we did wee him in GT, did look similar. Let us do a comparison. As you can see, he has long hair, most of which he keeps behind his head. This is also evident in the picture with the Saibaman, as, if you look between the Saibaman's head and Yamcha's neck, you will see a dark black spot, indicating that the man did have either very long hair or a ponytail. That much is the same. The facial structure and eyebrows are very similar, as are other aspects of his face. The only difference I see is the scars. However, we have to keep in mind that Toei is very inconsistent with those. For instance, t ake a look at the Black Water Mist picture. You can see that the scar's length and size don't remain the same throughout the entire meta-series, particularly during anime-only sequences, which GT would be included in. Lastly, there is one other poin I would like to make. The Saibaman is about to self destruct in the original picture. If he could, I'm sure he would simply kill the human as he stands, rather than giving his life away. this would mean that the human would have to be stronger than the Saibaman, which would require a power level of above 1,200. Considering that only a select group of four or five humans have this trait (Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, arguably Chaoitzu or Yajirobe), the person that the Saibaman was about to explode on would have to be one of those 5. Because Yamcha is the one who looks the most similar, it would make logical sense for it to be him. And that's what I think. I may be incorrect, don't misunderstand me, but it seems to make sense that it would be Yamcha. 21:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :No way, the facial structure, hair, and build are all wrong. I mean maybe he looks a little similar, but there's no way that's Yamcha. 23:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't see what you mean. Could you please elaborate on that a little bit? 01:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Well, I'm not sure how to be more blunt exactly. That character's hair, facial structure, and build all differ from Yamcha's. 01:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I comprehended that much. I understand what your point is and everything; I just don't see the differences you are referring to. They both have a muscular build, the hair seems similar to me, as does the facial structure. Are there any specific differences that you can point me to (outside of scars)? And, if so, is at least worth mentioning that someone who bears a slight resemblance to Yamcha is shown being attacked by a Saibaman during the Super 17 Saga in the triva? :In terms of facial structure, the jaw shape and eyebrows are different, and the nose is completely different. The hairline is much lower on the forehead, and comes down on either side in front in semi-circles, which Yamcha's never does. Finally, the man's arms are much larger than Yamcha's usually are, but the his chest is much smaller than Yamcha's. And btw, don't forget to sign your posts : ) 18:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::And no, definitely not worth mentioning in trivia, as Slayer25769 said. 18:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, fair enough. My bad with the signature. 21:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Bulma I'm pretty sure they were considered in a relationship in DB and early DBZ. I don't think it would be innacurate to list her here as an Ex-Girlfriend, 07:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) "Are you some kind of alien, Goku?" asks Yamcha You guys should know where this topic's going, and it's about making note of Yamcha's eventual suspicions of Son Goku/Kakarot's Saiyan heritage. What I'm asking is, could I have that last bit put back in there, please? Thank you, anyway. 00:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your previous sentence "It is at this point in time that Yamcha begins to suspect what would later be revealed as "Kakarot's" Saiyan heritage." is incorrect as it implies that Yamcha continued this suspicion for the rest of the series. He only said this one time, only in some dubs, and he never referred to this again after. Yamcha only real suspection in the series was that Jackie Chun was Master Roshi, not that Goku wasn't from Earth. This should be reworded. Jeangabin666 01:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yamcha's shyness with women How can yamcha talk to chi chi?? :Puar asked him the same question right after. He said that was because Chi-Chi was too young form him to be scared of talking to her. Jeangabin666 16:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Opening Quote I feel the quote with Krillin shows how Yamcha became willing to put his life on the line for his friends and Earth. The older quote is more of a generic action hero line. UnderwolfYamcha 08:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :The one that you are suggesting is simply a statement of how the Dragon Balls work, and only the last four words have any relevance to Yamcha, "Leave this to me." The current quote is better since it takes those last four words and adds in Yamcha's attitude of pride and confidence, "Let me have a crack at 'em. I think it's time I show these thugs no one comes to Earth and pushes us around." 09:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) but from the name... from the name yamcha is based on nezha, not wujing. and in myth nezha is based on yaksha,( resemble yamcha's name, right?). in some animes yaksha(yasha) is wolf. yamcha used wolf fist right? 05:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :You can make any statements you want, but without sources we can't change an article based on them. 07:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Mr. Satan is the real Sha Wu Jing 02:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Kaio-ken/Spirit Bomb I saw the site, and it doesn't seem to say that they actually learned it. It's sort of ambiguous. :It says he taught them to Goku, and later trains Yamcha and the others "with the same techniques that were successful with Goku". You can interpret it as he used the same techniques (chasing Bubbles, smacking Gregory) as with Goku, or you could interpret that he tried to teach them the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb, but they "were only successful with Goku". 18:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) It seems to be referring to the Bubbles, Gregory training techniques, at least how I'm reading it. 23:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that it's not clear. How about we mention it in the Trivia parts of the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb pages? Saying it could either mean the actual techniques, or King Kai's training techniques.Neffyarious (talk) 11:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. 19:16, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Concerned about something I've noticed that when users come to this wiki to only vandalize articles, this one is the most common one to be vandalized i've been looking at users who have been blocked for vandalizim and a pattern has started to form it seems that yamcha is the one who mostly falls victim to this its easy to understand why because he is infamous for being the weakest of the heroes of the franchise and the fandom takes it a step further and often fans can't resist themselves so i'm asking that the admins lock this article to prevent any editing unless given permission by them to protect it from any more vandalizing in the future and to help stop users from needlessly throwing their accounts away by committing this act and getting themselves blocked over it. 0551E80Y (talk) 05:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) i also ask that the future yamcha article be locked as well for the same reasons as he is very vunerable to vandilism like his present counterpart. 0551E80Y (talk) 17:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :You mean semi-protection or full protection (admins only)? 17:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't think there's enough vandalism to merit protection at this point. The way a wiki works is my letting anyone in the world add their unique skills and insights to the page. When we protect at any level, we must weigh any benefit with the substantial loss of editor access. I don't see frequent enough vandalism here to make it worth cutting off any editors. 18:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Character on first shirt. I'm not sure why my edit was reverted. The current page says 楽 but it's really 樂. You can clearly tell here . It's true that the kanji have the same readings/meaning, and 楽 is the one in common use today, but they are distinct characters. Jsor (talk) 07:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : I agree, it's definitely 樂. --JouXIII (talk) 12:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Bump.--JouXIII (talk) 12:55, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Bump x3. --JouXIII (talk) 10:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Yamcha in the polish dub OK, i had enough, the only movies poland dubbed were Movies 12 and 13, in which Yamcha didn't apear, so he didn't have a VA, however who knows what the future holds, so i update it when i had time Manga Photo Can somebody add Yamcha's manga photo. God Yamcha 234 (talk) 08:09, August 31, 2016 (UTC)God Yamcha 234 Question A YouTuber, CBR, has stated that Yamcha is Gohan's father, however, we know that Goku is Gohan's father. So, is Yamcha really Gohan's father? Wc12271991 (talk) 02:02, July 6, 2017 (UTC) No. Just no. GuKeltke (talk) 02:16, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I really hope you're kidding. 02:47, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Who knows, Gohan and Yamcha seem to have the same hairstylesBH Ouji (talk) 04:34, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :Gohan is part Saiyan. Yamcha is not his father. 22:20, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Who knows, maybe Yamcha is also a saiyan, henche why Vegeta is making fun off him......ok i'm doneBH Ouji (talk) 11:42, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with User:10X Kamehameha. Wc12271991 (talk) 00:45, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Who is stronger? Mr. Satan / Videl or Yamcha?